EXPERIMENT: SHADOW
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A black hedgehog escapes GUN to go on a killing spree. He later finds a female white bat and they become friends. He then realizes he can't stop killing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE GRAND ESCAPE

There was a top secret military called GUN and they make horrible experiments for the army. Their goal was to make the most powerful weapon for war. Their most powerful experiment was called Experiment 301.

The commander made his way to the experiment's cell. He was a white bat. He had two guards beside him in case the experiment got out of hand.

Once the commander opened the cell, he saw the experiment laying on the floor asleep.

He heard the commander come in, but he didn't move.

"Get up." The commander ordered.

The experiment obeyed, he got from the floor and faced the commander. The experiment wasn't happy to see him as ususal.

"You know what time it is."

The two men grabbed Shadow and took him to the experimenting room.

When they got there they lied Shadow down on a table and strapped him down.

The experiment tried to break free, but he knew it would be no use he would have to deal with the torture once again.

The two men checked his fangs by pressing down on his neck his fangs inserted out of his gums.

They checked his powerful eyesight and other parts of his body.

When they were finished they put him back in his cell. They put a bowl of blood in there also.

"Get ready for tomorrow, monster." The general left, but one of the guards stayed put by the cell door.

Once he left the experiment sat down, "My name is Shadow."

"Who gives a hoot who you are just drink your breakfast." The guard said giving him an order.

Shadow growled under his breath, he looked into the thick blood that was in the bowl. He lured his mouth near the blood and stuck out his tongue and started to lick the blood. He loved the great taste. He then shoved the bowl of blood in his mouth. The taste was irresistible. He wanted more. He hatched a plan that could get him more blood and to escape his torment.

In the monitoring room they had cameras all over the facility even in Shadow's cell.

When one of the guards looked at Shadow's cell from the camera range, they saw Shadow laying on the floor. They checked his energy readings and they saw nothing. They reported it to the general, "General Bat, there are no readings coming from 301."

General Bat contacted the guard that was guarding the cell, "There are no energy readings coming from 301, it is safe to take him to the experimenting room."

The guard made his way into the cell carefully still nervous about the dangerous experiment. He picked up Shadow and carried him towards the experimenting room.

When he did that the red echidna that was with General Bat saw the readings from the experiment rising. "The energy readings just shot up! Get outta there!"

Before the guard could Shadow opened his eyes and quickly bit into the guard's neck.

The guard fell to the floor and died slowly.

Shadow looked around the facility trying to find a way out. He quickly picked a hallway and ran.

"No way, he escaped! Send the officers to f ind him and bring him back...dead or alive." General Bat couldn't believe what the experiment just did.

Shadow was running down the hallway hoping to find a way out sooner or later, but he soon encountered the officers in front of him. There was a lot of them. To Shadow he thought he could take them all.

From the cameras General Bat saw the horror as Shadow killed every single officer. 'This can't be...'

After when Shadow killed them all. He was covered in their blood, blood was almost covering his whole face. He took his tongue and licked the blood around his mouth.

When General Bat saw them all dead he wanted to send more men after him, "Commander Knuckles, send more men."

"But sir the experiment is way too powerful. We're just wasting our men one group at a time. Besides we only have, but half of our men left."

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Nothing."

The general sighed.

"I'm sorry sir..."

"All of those people...dead...and it'll be all my fault."

Shadow then made his way out of the facility without a scratch on him. He walked up a hill and took a great view of the city, Station Square. He wasted no time and ran into the city in seek of fresh blood.

When he got deeper in the city he knew he needed clothes to blend in with the crowd. He didn't want to be seen nude. All he had on was his shock collar that had the carving of the words 'Experiment 301.' Soon he found someone who could provide him with clothes and he knew just how to get them.

In an alley way he carried the dead body behind the trash can and took the clothes that he had and put them on. He had on red shirt, black long coat, black pants, white, black, red, and yellow shoes with thrusters on the bottom of them, his gloves had a yellow bracelet on them, and he had on thick black sunglasses. Soon after when he got dressed he headed on.

Later that night at a diner Shadow was sitting on a stool at the counter. He did have coffee, but he drunk it all.

There was only one person at the diner and that was a young woman, she was the waitress. "Do you want more coffee, hon?"

"No."

She noticed what a mess he looked, "You look a wreck. You look like you were running from the police or something."

"You have no idea."

Then the woman heard sirens outside of the diner, "What the?" She peeked out of the window for a quick second. She saw police cars, tanks, and officers outside of the diner. "What are they doing here?" Before she knew it she felt something sharp deep in her neck, it was painful. She was screaming, but Shadow's hand was on her mouth preventing her from doing it. She fell to the floor bleeding to death from her neck.

Shadow walked outside of the diner to deal with the military force.

A man with brown hair was the one telling him to surrender, "301, come with us or die."

Shadow just stood there.

The brown haired man took that as a die. "Then die, men fire at him!"

The tanks fired at Shadow. A lot of smoke came when the shot was taken, they didn't know if they got him or not. They got their answer when the smoke cleared.

Once it did, the experiment stood in the same position before except this time he put a smirk on his face.

Shadow charged at them with all of the anger he had.

Later at a house a white bat was in her room typing up something on the computer. On her desk she had a picture of General Bat and her while she was little. General Bat was pushing her on the swing and she was enjoying it.

Back at the diner the war between Shadow and the military was over. Shadow had won and he was celebrating by drinking blood from half of the officers he killed. He was smearing the blood all over his mouth enjoying his sweet victory. When he was finished, he picked up the gun beside of the man he drew blood from. He stared at the gun and noticed there was blood on the side. He took his tongue and licked the blood from the gun with pleasure.

It started to rain, it drizzled a bit then it got harder. He stared up in the rain and started to yell in misery for the entire night.

The next morning at the white bat's house she came from her house walking outside towards her backyard to see how her flowers were doing. She examined them by how much water was on them. She smiled, "We certainly got a nice amount of rain last night. That should keep my flowers nice and healthy." She then looked over behind her bushes and saw something black. It was a person. A black hedgehog. He passed out behind her bushes. He was looking in pretty bad shape. She gasped astonished to see him in her flowerbed unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A FRIEND OR FOE

It was two days later and Shadow found himself not at an alley way or military base, but in a comfortable room. He was laying in a big bed, until he woke up. He didn't recognize the strange place at all. He figured someone must have taken him in after he passed out. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

Then he heard someone come into the room. They opened the door and once he saw them, it was just a young white bat girl. She came in with some water and steak. She set them on a tray, she laid the tray onto Shadow's lap. She had a friendly smile letting him know she wanted to help him. "I bought you something to eat. I figured you were hungry since you were asleep for two days."

"Two days?"

She nodded, "I would've called the ambulance or something if you didn't wake up for at least another day. You were breathing so I assumed you were okay. You are okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You'd better eat something to keep your strength up. I think that's the cause of you passing out in the first place."

She was right it was from the battle at the diner that night.

Shadow ate the steak like he hasn't ate for days, but could not satisfy all of his hunger.

"You must be very hungry, come down stairs I have more for you in the kitchen. If you do want more."

Once they got downstairs Shadow sat at the table putting his hand on the side of his head looking sickly.

The bat noticed how sick he looked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Shadow was getting sick of hearing that question over and over again. He only looked that way because he hadn't had blood for a while.

She put more steak on the table.

While he was eating she introduced herself. "My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge. What's yours other than Experiment 301?"

Shadow almost gagged, "How did you know that?"

"I looked at the shock collar you had on around your neck. It said Experiment 301."

Shadow now remembered the shock collar, 'The collar of course.' He felt around his neck for the collar, but it wasn't there.

"If you're looking for the collar, I took it off. I figured that you wanted it off."

"Thank you."

"One more question though. Why were you wearing the shock collar around your neck in the first place? Did you belong to some kind of special force?"

Shadow got up from the table, "It doesn't concern you."

"I was just asking. Now can you please tell me your real name?"

Shadow was quiet for a moment, "...I don't really have a real name..."

"You don't?"

"I think I did, but I can't remember. My past is nothing but a blur."

"Oh."

"But I call myself Shadow."

Rouge smiled, "I think that name suits you well, Shadow. You must be suffering from memory loss or something. Don't worry it'll come back to you one of these days."

Shadow really didn't care for this bat, he really wanted to kill her, so he could be on his way. Shadow walked into the living room then towards the door.

"Wait." The bat ran after him.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your concern."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "You certainly are a sour one."

"Then I suggest you to stay outta my way."

"You listen here..." She couldn't finish her sentence because Shadow grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze it. She was even more afraid when he showed her his sharp drooling fangs. "My god what are you..."

"I am the military GUN's top secret weapon against war, but somehow they couldn't control me. I killed millions of lives in only a single day. If you must know who I am, I am Shadow the Hedgehog!" He almost stuck his fangs into her neck, but he then saw a picture of General Bat and her. General Bat was pushing her on the swing when she was little. The hedgehog's pupils had gotten small by seeing the photograph. He took his fangs away from her neck, "You-you're General Bat's daughter."

The scared bat nodded her head slightly.

That made the hedgehog very angry. "I hate your father. He is a very cruel person, he's the one who did this to me. He...cursed me!"

The bat got out of the furious hedgehog's grip. "My father would never hurt anyone!"

"Yes he does! He captured me...an innocent civilian of this city. He did countless experiments on me. Then one day when I tried to resist. He tried to settle me down with a sedative, but he accidentally grabbed the wrong vile and put that in his gun. It was a vile that contained vampire bat DNA. He shot that into me instead. Within three days in the facility...I became...a bloodsucker. I realized that, that bat is a real idiot. He did this to me and he'll pay, every last one of them. I give them what they deserve and that's the same pain I felt."

"That's...not true."

"You may think it's not true, but it is to me. I've been through it, you haven't. I have been told 'to have a curse is the ultimate curse' and I'm one of them. What did I do to deserve this? What?" Shadow remained silent afterwards.

"I can't believe my father would do that, something so cruel. I'm sorry that happened to you, Shadow."

"Your father will be the one who's sorry."

"Shadow, I'm on your side, but you're not going to kill him are you?"

"Of course I will. He's gonna pay and that's that."

Rouge didn't know what to do, until she found the perfect solution,"What if I help you to escape the military? Is it a deal?"

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I let your father go."

Rouge nodded, she understood his pain, but she also cared about her father more.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE PRICE TO PAY

It was another morning at Rouge's house. Rouge came downstairs into the kitchen for coffee. She saw Shadow at the table reading the paper. "Good morning, Shadow."

Shadow looked at her then looked at the paper again. "Good morning."

Rouge sat down with him with her coffee, "Shadow, I have to ask you something."

Shadow laid the paper on the table paying attention to her, "What?"

"Is my father trying to kill you?"

"I don't know, but I think he wants me alive so he can torture me again."

"...I love my father."

"I understand that, but I see him in a different perspective."

Rouge moved on to a different subject, " Tell me what kind of food do you like?"

"...Blood..."

"Blood? How do you get blood?"

"What do you think? I kill people for it. I'm a bloodsucker remember?"

"A vampire that's right."

"By the way, bat. If you dare go back on your promise. You will become one of my victims. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

Rouge finally remained silent after what he said. She nervously picked up her mug of coffee and drunk it slowly.

Later during the day Rouge had an unexpected visitor at her door. She would've told Shadow to hide, but he had already performed the action. Rouge opened the door and a red echidna appeared in her presence. He was wearing an uniform with a badge that symboled GUN.

"Good evening if I'm mistaken you must be Rouge the Bat, General Bat's daughter."

Rouge nodded, "yes."

"My name is Commander Knuckles and I just came to check up on you and to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?" She figured it would be about Shadow.

"A couple of days ago, one of our experiments got loose. He was our most powerful. He is described as a black hedgehog a little bit of red covers his body as well, he is also wearing a shock collar that has the words 'Experiment 301' carved on it. Have you seen this man?"

"No, I haven't." Rouge said nervously.

Knuckles headed towards the doorway, "If you ever see him, contact us immediately. He is very dangerous. Oh and your father said hello." He left her doorway.

Rouge sighed, "That was close."

"Too close."

Rouge looked behind her and saw Shadow.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to slip."

"No, never."

Shadow clenched his fist, "See that you don't."

Nightfall came and Shadow was in the living room sitting on the couch Rouge was sitting next to him.

"We'd better go to bed now, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Rouge suggested.

"I don't need to rest. I must recharge myself by drinking blood since three days passed, I have been feeling a bit weak."

"...I can't help you there..."

"You don't have too."

"Huh?" Rouge was confused.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be back by morning,."

Rouge didn't know what he was going to do, but she wasn't going to let him just leave, "Wait."

Shadow faced her.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you'll get in my way."

"What if something bad happens to you? Then you'll blame it on me. I'm coming and that's final."

Shadow growled, "Fine."

When they got on the dark streets Shadow began his search for blood.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Rouge was wondering.

"You'll find out."

She crossed her arms. Rouge was so sick of him hiding things from her. Then she saw someone behind them. It was Commander Knuckles. She gasped. "Shadow."

Shadow looked back as well, "Commander Knuckles..."

Knuckles hated it when he was fooled easily, "301, I knew it. Rouge, you were hiding him the entire time."

Shadow stepped in, "Leave the girl out of this. This is our battle."

"As you insist." He took out a gun that shot out an electric shock from the barrel.

The shock came at Shadow, but he moved. It almost hit Rouge as well, but she was smart and moved too.

'I must be careful, I don't want to hurt the general's daughter.' Knuckles put the weapon back in his belt. "I'll take care of you another time, just keep your hands off of these civilians and the general's daughter as well."

Shadow growled under his breath.

"Shadow...did I do something wrong?"

Shadow faced her, "No."

Then out of nowhere a gunshot was fired at Shadow but Rouge came to his rescue and jumped into the scene.

She was shot in the arm, she was bleeding heavily.

Shadow came to her aid to checked her wound, it was kinda bad, but he was sure he could treat her. He looked back behind him, "Knuckles..."

When they got back to Rouge's house Shadow laid Rouge down on her bed to rest. He gauze her wound, he just waited for her to awaken.

Rouge started to wake up slowly, "Shadow..."

"Are you okay, bat?"

"Yeah." She sat up from her bed.

"You saved me, but you must know that I am the ultimate experiment if I can take a tank shot, I can handle a simple bullet."

Rouge looked down knowing he still doesn't appreciate her.

"But you tried to save me and for that I owe you my life. Thank you."

Rouge looked up at the grateful hedgehog, she smiled slightly,"You're welcome."

He kissed her hand, "You have earned my trust."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MY DEAR FRIEND

The next day Rouge was cleaning her house from every inch. Shadow grew more suspicious of her actions more and more, until he finally asked what she was doing. "Bat, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"I can see, but what's the emergency? You don't have to rush. Take time in your work."

"I know that, but my best friend Tonya is coming over and I haven't seen her in like forever." Then Rouge just thought what would happen if she saw Shadow. "Oh no, she'll be here for the whole day. What if she sees you? She'll call the GUN army and they'll take you away and once again you'll blame it on me for even inviting her. I should've thought about it before."

"Calm down, it's all right. GUN's military facility is suppose to be top secret, so they would never put their information on the news. She'll never know that I'm Experiment 301. Just Shadow."

Rouge took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank god."

When noon occurred a purple cat showed at the door. Once Rouge opened the door she and the cat had huge smiling faces.

"Rouge, it's you."

The girls hugged happily.

"Tonya, I'm so glad to see you again. Its practically been forever."

"Tell me about it."

"Come in."

Tonya stepped in her house feeling welcome. When she stepped into the living room she saw a black male hedgehog laying on the couch. "Rouge, who is that?"

Rouge at first didn't know what to say then she remembered what Shadow had said. "This is..."

"Shadow" He hadn't let her finish he figured she was too slow for him.

"Nice meeting you, Shadow. Uh Rouge, is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"Uh...uh..."

"Yes I am." Shadow said once again thinking she was too slow to answer. He stood up and put his hand on Rouge's shoulder. "Right, bat?"

"Uh right?" Rouge was uncomfortable.

"It's about time you found somebody. I can't complain about this one. He has good looks and also very serious looking. He looks like he hasn't smiled in ages."

Rouge chuckled at the comment.

Shadow on the other hand seemed annoyed.

"It's been so long since I've heard you laugh like that." Tonya had tears in her eyes. "I missed you...so much." She hugged Rouge once again.

Rouge hugged back, "I missed you too Tonya. I wish you didn't have to leave. I wish you could stay forever."

Shadow went upstairs so Rouge and her friend could have some time together.

Later Rouge met him upstairs and went over some things with him. "Shadow, I have a favor to ask."

Shadow was sitting on her bed, "What is that?"

"Can you stay here with Tonya for me, I think I may have found a solution to your blood problems, so I have to go into town for a while. Will you do it?"

Shadow sighed, "I suppose."

Rouge smiled, "Thanks, Shadow." She quickly kissed Shadow on the cheek, "I knew I could count on you." She left out of the bedroom leaving Shadow blushing a very deep red on his face.

Once Rouge left Tonya and Shadow were talking for a while.

"Rouge told me things about you."

Shadow hoped it wasn't too much information, "What kind of things?"

"Just simple things, just how hot you are and stuff."

Shadow was a little amazed "She thinks I'm hot?"

Tonya looked at him confused, "You two are dating right?"

"Yes, of course." Shadow said trying to act not too surprised.

Then something beeped in Tonya's pocket it was her cell phone. Tonya took it out of her pocket, "I have to take this call, I'll be back." Tonya headed into Rouge's upstairs bathroom.

Shadow knew something was up with her but he didn't know what, so he started to eavesdrop. Since he was a vampire he had all abilities of one. He could track blood from a person from a mile away he even had powerful hearing, so powerful that he could hear every word Tonya said upstairs. As Shadow listened he was shocked to hear the word 'GUN' come from her mouth. She was possibly working with them as an undercover associative.

Once Tonya came downstairs she was looking for Shadow, but he wasn't sitting on the couch, instead she saw him standing looking more unhappy as usual. "Hi Shadow. Sorry I took too long. The call was very important."

"I'm sure it was important, if you're apart of GUN."

Tonya's eyes widened, "What? How did you find out?"

"I got inside instincts."

"Then you must know that I've been searching for you and to call the GUN officers over to take you back."

"Yes I do know, but you didn't tell them to come here. That wasn't very smart of you."

"What's it to you?"

"I hate GUN, how about I show you what I do to them." Shadow walked closer to her with his fangs showing within his gritted teeth.

Tonya backed away, but before she ran anywhere Shadow already had his hand gripped around her wrist. He pushed her down onto the sofa and held her down so she wouldn't escape. He quickly stuck his fangs into her neck afterwards she seemed to calm down when she was slowly dying. Blood deeply stained Rouge's white sofa. Shadow was finally enjoying the thing he loved the most. He got from the couch leaving Tonya's dead body lying on the couch. "Finally I get the blood I deserve. I already feel my power recharging itself again."

"Shadow..."

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Rouge behind him with a small bag in her hand. Judging by her eyes she was immediately heartbroken by what Shadow did to Tonya.. "Rouge..." He said for the first time. He tried to figure out how he was going to explain this all to her.

"How could you..."

"Rouge, this isn't what it looks like."

"I do Shadow. You killed her, you killed Tonya just because you were hungry for blood. I thought you were the ultimate weapon. You could survive for at least the rest of the week without blood couldn't you?"

"I could, but you don't understand. Tonya works for GUN."

Rouge gasped in surprise, "She works for GUN?"

Shadow nodded, "She was only trying to get information out of you for me."

"I won't believe you, without proof."

Shadow held up her badge at her face.

Rouge saw the symbol GUN on it, "You're right, she does work for them. I can't believe my father would sink this low."

"Well he did, I'm deeply sorry for killing your friend."

"It's okay you were just trying to protect yourself." She still sounded upset for what Shadow did, but she forgave him. "By the way this is what I found for you at the butcher shop." She took out a blood pack from the small bag.

"Blood?"

"Yeah, I got it from there since the butcher always just threw the blood out I figured I'd let you have it."

Shadow took the blood pack from her and started to drink it. He enjoyed the taste so far. "I like it, what kind of blood is it?"

"Pig's blood."

Shadow spit the blood out, "PIG'S BLOOD!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't drink from animals. They remind me of those horrid tests GUN used to do to me. I drink mortal's blood."

"I thought that would make you happy."

"I'm glad you tried anyway, besides I already had my lunch."

Rouge smiled then thought about something, "What are we gonna do with the body?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that tonight."

"And Shadow, one more thing."

"What?"

"You're cleaning up every inch of blood you spilled in my living room."

Shadow sighed, "Yeah, bat."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SHADOW'S REVENGE

The next night Shadow was staring out of the living room window looking at the bright full moon.

Rouge came downstairs yawing in tiredness. She noticed Shadow and decided to stand beside him enjoying the moon with him. "Are you looking at the moon?"

"Yes." He said with his arms crossed.

"You seemed very interested in the moon."

"Well I haven't seen the moon very much. I've spent so much time in my cell back at the facility I haven't seen nothing in my cell but the moonlight shining through the opening of the wall."

"The moon is very beautiful. I'm just glad you had a chance to see it."

Shadow stared at the happy bat and she stared back. Then Shadow stared outside again. Once he did his eyes widened. "Get down!" He shoved Rouge down on the floor, when a brick broke through the window.

Shadow glanced through the window again, but before he knew it a GUN truck was already speeding along the road. He was about to go after them, but he wondered if there was a note on the brick they threw. He picked up the brick and saw a piece of paper in the back of it. He took the rubber band off of it and read the note.

Rouge got up from the floor, "Shadow, what happened?" Then she noticed her window was destroyed. "Hey, what happened to my window!"

"No way."

"Huh?" She looked at Shadow reading the note. "What does it say?"

"They want me to meet them at Downhill Street."

"Why?"

"For a challenge I suppose. You must stay here."

"But, what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine, I'm the ultimate weapon."

"But..."

"I said no! This is my battle not yours. So stay out of it!" He yelled, he was deeply upset because she wouldn't listen.

Rouge crossed her arms, "Fine."

Shadow nodded and left. Rouge still wanted to see what her father was up to.

Once Shadow reached Downhill Street he was immediately suspicious. Everything was pitch black, but he could still see because of his night vision. He then saw a huge tank in front of him. He was right in the aim of it, but he didn't dare to move out of the way.

Then a bright light shown on Shadow. The light was so bright it made Shadow cover his eyes with his hands , until he got use to the brightness.

"Experiment 301."

Shadow recognized that voice anywhere, when he looked on top of the tank he saw General Bat with a megaphone.

"Surrender now or die."

"You can't kill me, I am the ultimate weapon. You will never win against me."

"We'll see." General Bat got from the tank and left the battling to his men. Once he got out of range, the tank charged at Shadow with heavy amounts of power. The blast from the barrel aimed straight at Shadow and yet Shadow seemed calm.

Once the blast made impact Shadow somehow blocked the shot with the movement of his eyes. Some kind of telekinesis, very powerful. Shadow didn't take any damage from the hit at all.

"Impossible!" General Bat wasn't suppose to be amazed, but he was anyway.

Knuckles was standing beside him, 'The experiment is stronger than expected. I hope he hasn't harmed Rouge in anyway. Wait a minute will that explain why she isn't here? And the one thing I can't figure out is why did she save him from that gunshot that I tried to make on him? I just hope I didn't kill her, if I did General Bat will want to use me as an experiment next.'

The battle between GUN and Shadow was still on. Shadow was dodging those blasts like he was playing with them. He was finally getting sick of it, "Time to end this." He jumped up at the tank and made a very powerful punch in the front of it. It was so powerful the tank's armor was severely cracked. "Now for the final blow." Shadow held out his hand at the tank focusing all of his energy ready to take out the tank.

Knuckles was wondering what he was about to do, he knew it would be something bad, "General, what is he gonna do?"

"A very powerful attack his most powerful attack of all." The general replied.

Knuckles' eyes widened then he continued looking at the intense battle.

When all of the energy built up in him, he was ready to launch his attack. A red light came from his hand. "Chaos Blast!" A huge amount of energy came from his hand and shot at the tank. He watched as the tank in front of him blew to pieces.

When that was over Shadow faced General Bat and Knuckles.

They knew they were his next target. Shadow began to walk over to them.

General Bat walked up to him as well.

"Sir, no!" Knuckles begged, but General Bat didn't return back to him.

Once Shadow and General Bat got close to each other, they knew someone had to die.

"Well this is it, monster. You practically wiped out my whole army of men apart of my organization. All that's left to kill now is me, Knuckles, and my daughter."

"You know pulling off that attack really took some out of me, I need to recharge myself...with your blood of course."

"You want my blood huh? Well you'll have to kill me to get to it."

"Consider it done." Shadow punched General Bat hard in the stomach.

That slowed him down. He was planing to draw his gun from his holster, but Shadow had attacked too early for him to do it. General Bat fell to the ground helpless.

"Look at your pathetic attempt. You disgust me, general."

"Are you gonna talk or finish me."

Shadow kicked the bat in his side painfully, "Silence and prepare for your last words that is if your not too paralyzed to tell me."

"Yes, I have something to say. Tell Rouge, I'll love her forever."

Then Shadow thought back to what Rouge said, 'I love my father.' Shadow quickly shook out of the flashback. "Is that your only regard?"

"...Yes..."

"I've been waiting too long for this. Now I can lay my past nightmares to rest." Shadow's fangs were drooling over the general's warm-blooded neck.

"No, sir!" Knuckles yelled from the side of the street.

Before Shadow could bite into his neck, Rouge came running shaking him and begging him to stop. "No Shadow, you can't kill him! You can't kill my father!"

Shadow turned to Rouge still having a firm grip on General Bat. "I will and I won't allow you to stop me."

"Then just listen then. You can't kill my father because I deeply care for him. He's the only one I have in this world that I can love as my family. My mother died right after when I was born. You see she had an illness when she was pregnant and the doctor said she would die right after giving birth to me. I never really known my mother." Rouge's throat was starting to hurt because she was on the verge of crying. "My father was the only person I grew up with and he's the only one who's cared about me. Just please don't kill the only one who matters to me." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started sobbing softly.

Shadow's grip on General Bat eased up, soon he let go.

General Bat quickly ran over to Knuckles and whispered something in his ear, but Shadow didn't care he just didn't want to see Rouge crying.

Shadow's hand almost reached Rouge's shoulder, "Rouge I..."

Then a bright light from the sky showed and shone on Shadow and Rouge. It was a GUN helicopter, it also looked fully armed. It immediately fired at Shadow and Rouge.

When the missile made impact on them and the smoke cleared from the blast Shadow and Rouge made it unharmed because of Shadow's telekinesis power. Shadow was furious so he once again used his telekinesis power on the helicopter's engine. The engine exploded and the helicopter made impact in front of them further away. There it was burning with a bright flare. Shadow held Rouge close to him when the missile hit now that the helicopter was taken care of he let her go. Shadow looked over at the sidewalk where General Bat and Knuckles were standing, but he didn't see them. He focused on Rouge, "Rouge, are you okay?"

Rouge said nothing she was in complete silence with her eyes wide open her heart was filled with sorrow.

"Rouge?"

"...Let's just go home..." She slowly led the way and Shadow walked behind her.

Later at the GUN facility General Bat and Knuckles were in a room talking about how they could defeat Shadow and what the general just did.

"Sir, how could you do that. Of course destroying the experiment is important, but risking your own daughter's life!"

"Calm down commander, I knew the experiment would save her. I don't know why, but I just knew he would."

"And what if he didn't save her?"

"Now commander let's not think like that. Besides I only used that chopper to escape from 301. I have another plan up my sleeve, but it's gonna involve you."

Knuckles' eyes widened, he hoped the mission wasn't too dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

HEARTBROKEN

The next day Rouge noticed that Shadow wasn't looking too good when he was lying on the couch. His face looked mighty pale and he looked very tired.

Rouge was getting worried, "Shadow, are you okay? You don't look too well."

Shadow looked at her slowly she was wondering if he was all right, he would've said no, but he lied to her instead, "Yes, I am fine. What about you? You seemed very depressed last night."

"It was my father. I just couldn't believe he tried to kill me last night. I thought he loved me. I guess he doesn't after all. All he wants is to take you back to the military even if it means killing me. How could he?"

Shadow sat up from the couch, "I'm sorry you feel that way, bat."

Rouge sighed and crossed her arms, "Me too."

Shadow all of a sudden was feeling lightheaded and passed out on the couch.

Rouge gasped, "Shadow!"

Later she took Shadow upstairs into her room and laid him in her bed so he could rest. She knew something was wrong with Shadow ever since they came back from last night.

Shadow then slowly opened his eyes and he saw Rouge looking at him with a worried look.

Rouge was sitting in her desk chair beside him, "Shadow, are you all right?"

Shadow tried to sit up, but Rouge kept him down.

"Don't move, rest your body for a while."

Shadow put his hand on his head still feeling sick, "I feel kinda lightheaded and my body is very weak. I need blood bad. I used up too much energy from the battle from last night."

"You need blood? Why didn't you say so from last night?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." Shadow wouldn't tell her the real reason why for some reason.

Rouge grabbed a mug from the table beside her bed and lured it near Shadow. It had blood in it. "Here drink the blood."

Shadow asked what type of blood it was before he drunk it. "What type of blood is this?"

"It's animal blood."

"I told you before I hate animal blood. I won't drink it."

"You must or you'll die."

"I will not die, I'll just get weaker and weaker, until I can barely move anymore."

"But Shadow you have to." She forced the mug up to Shadow's mouth, but Shadow took his hand and slapped the mug away from her hand, the cup and the blood met the floor.

"Shadow please..."

Shadow realized how much Rouge cared for him, he had no idea why. "I need mortal's blood not animal's blood."

"...Then take mine instead."

Shadow couldn't believe what he just heard from Rouge. "What did you say?"

"I said take my blood." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why do you even care?"

"...Because you're the only thing I have with me. If I didn't give you what you needed, I'd be a bad friend and I'd feel bad for the rest of my life. Because I care about you, Shadow."

Shadow was in complete silence for a moment thinking of something to say. "Rouge, I will not drink your blood. I need more than just a little of blood I need every inch of blood a mortal has and that means I have to kill them."

"But you can drink from me then take some out of another without killing them."

"You don't understand! I...I can't control my hunger for blood. If I drink from you I would probably drink all of the blood that you have. You see I just can't. I must kill someone or else I'll kill you instead."

Rouge looked down to the floor, she didn't want to look at Shadow for the time being.

Shadow ignored what Rouge said earlier and got out of bed and went downstairs heading outside searching for blood.

Rouge followed slowly.

When Shadow was about to go outside he turned back to Rouge, looking at how sad she was. "I'm sorry...Rouge." Before he went outside there was a knock on the door. Shadow quickly hid somewhere and let Rouge answer the door.

When Rouge opened the door she saw a red echidna with a huge gun in his hand it looked very advanced. "Knuckles!"

"Save the suspense, where's 301?"

"None of your business, leave!" Rouge already wasn't in the mood.

Shadow came out of his hiding place and faced Knuckles front and center. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? To challenge you in another fight. Of course your strength hasn't reached it's full potential yet has it?"

Shadow gritted his teeth and growled. He hated him so much he wished that he would just leave him alone.

"Let's settle this, monster here and now."

When they reached Rouge's backyard they were ready to fight.

Rouge didn't like this, she definitely knew that Shadow knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat him easy because of his strength loss.

Knuckles tried not to waste any time, he lured the gun up and pointed it at Shadow. He pulled the trigger and a huge white beam came from the barrel and almost hit Shadow, but he missed. Knuckles smirked, "I'd keep dodging this beam if I were you. This gun can suck any amount of energy in you, so I'd stay away from it."

Rouge gasped, "Oh no." She said softly. She hoped Shadow could survive the shots.

While Knuckles kept shooting Shadow kept dodging, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. He stood in a stance and did his Chaos Blast. "Chaos Blast!"

Once he did Knuckles was severely hurt, but he still didn't give up.

Shadow fell to the ground in exhaustion. The attack took up too much of his energy.

"Shadow, don't do that. You're energy is failing by the minute." Rouge said studying his actions.

"Shut up, Rouge! 301 doesn't need your help in this, so stay out!" Knuckles once again fired at Shadow, but Shadow was already down on the ground he couldn't get up quick enough. The shot hit him hard and once it did Shadow fell to the ground without moving.

"I...can't...move..." He said trying to get up.

"Dear god, Shadow." Rouge looked around her to see if she could do something, then she spotted a brick. She picked it up about to throw it at Knuckles. 'Hang on, Shadow.' She forcefully threw the brick at Knuckles' jaw.

It hurt him badly enough to break his jaw, but for his sake it didn't. He looked at Rouge angrily holding his hurt jaw. "What the hell's your problem!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Why? It's not that you care or anything!"

Rouge stared angry at Knuckles.

Knuckles could tell she was angry, especially when she was looking into his eyes filled with rage.

Then Rouge quickly ran up to Knuckles and kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop the gun.

Knuckles fell to the ground holding his stomach, "You son of a..."

Rouge picked up the gun from the ground and tried to figure out how to reverse the effects.

"Push the...red button then pull the...trigger." Shadow was trying to speak clearly for her.

Rouge nodded letting him know she understood every word. She pushed the red button on the side and shot the gun at Shadow.

Afterwards Shadow stood from the ground having the energy he had earlier. He was still weak, but it would be enough to kill Knuckles at least. Shadow held his hand out to Rouge letting her know he wanted the gun.

She gave the gun to him.

Once the gun was held in his hands, he broke the barrel off of it. The gun was no longer operational. He threw the gun down on the ground.

Shadow growled at Knuckles while he was making his way over to him.

Knuckles thought this was going to be his final day.

Shadow quickly picked Knuckles up and shoved him against the house ready to bite into him without question.

Rouge watched as Shadow bit into him.

Shadow shoved his fangs into Knuckles's neck so deep, he could hardly feel it. Shadow moaned because he hadn't had this sensation in a while.

Rouge saw blood dripping from Shadow's mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. "Shadow stop!" She yelled, but Shadow didn't pay attention to her. He carried on with his business. Rouge tried again, but this time she shook him, "Shadow, I said stop! That's enough! You're killing him!"

Shadow didn't like the way Rouge was shaking him, so he took his free hand and punched her in the cheek on her face.

Rouge fell to the ground holding her cheek in pain. Her eyes were flowing with sadness. 'What have you become?'

Once Shadow was done with him, he dropped Knuckles to the ground bleeding to death. He then walked over to Rouge.

She was afraid of him now, she didn't know how to protect herself against the dangerous weapon. "Shadow...don't kill me..." Rouge was hoping she'd make it out alive. She shut her eyes tightly then for a second she opened them. She realized no harm came to her. She saw Shadow kneeling on the ground looking at her with sadness. "Stay away." She had warned.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I became uncontrollable. I just needed the blood badly. Please don't take what I did as a threat of me killing you."

Rouge did nothing, but embrace on Shadow and cried into his fuzzy chest.

Shadow held her close and wished he could do something to make her feel better.

Later that night Rouge and Shadow were upstairs in Rouge's bedroom looking at the full moon once more.

"Do you forgive me?" Rouge asked,

"For what?"

"For trying to prevent you from killing, I know it's not right, but it's something you have to do. I'll just have to get use to it."

"I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry, I hit you because I couldn't control myself."

Rouge looked away from the moon and looked at him instead. "I'm such an idiot, I'll get use to your killing I promise."

Shadow looked at her back and nodded. "You know bat, I'm still a bit hungry."

Rouge's eyes widened, "What? You just took a serious amount of blood away from Knuckles. How could you still be hungry?"

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips passionately.

Rouge now knew what he meant. She then started returning the kiss.

They broke apart.

Shadow whispered in her ear, "I've never felt this way before."

Rouge whispered back, "It's called love. A huge emotion in your heart that means you care about someone very deeply."

"But, I am a weapon. I have no heart."

"You do, and you just shared your most treasured feeling with me."

"I love you."

Rouge's eyes watered and she made a slight smile. "I love you too."

They continued to kiss again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

MAJOR DANGER

It was a beautiful day Shadow and Rouge were laying on the couch together resting.

"Rouge?" Shadow said with his eyes closed.

"Yes?" She said doing the same.

"Are you ashamed to be in love with a dangerous experiment such as myself?"

"Of course not, besides you're the only one who understands how I feel and you're always there for me. Forever?"

"Forever." Shadow promised.

Rouge got up from the couch, "You know what? We need to get some fresh air, we should go out to the park or something."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

That idea just came to her, "Just so we could get close and stuff. Is it a problem for you?"

"No, it shouldn't."

"Then let's go." Rouge was very excited about her idea.

Later at the GUN military General Bat was furious because he had lost his best man, "I can't believe it, Knuckles...dead! The experiment is getting way out of hand. It must be stopped."

A red porcupine wondered what he was going to do next, "Yeah, his body was found at the Station Square dump. What are we gonna do, sir?"

"I don't know, Appex. If only we could figure out where he was going next."

The porcupine smirked, "Hey boss, I may have a lead."

"Great, if you're right then I'll make you my new commander and I may have a way to finally kill that thing." General Bat smiled.

Later at the Station Square forest that evening Shadow and Rouge were there enjoying the beautiful waterfall. They were sitting on the grass near the flow of the water.

Rouge was leaning on Shadow, "Isn't it beautiful, Shadow."

"Sure is."

"Nothing can ruin this perfect evening."

Then out of nowhere a blast of white light shot into the water.

They quickly looked behind them and saw General Bat with a big gun in his hand. It was the same gun Knuckles had except it looked way more advanced and it had no reverse switch. That was going to be a problem.

"You know bat, I was gonna say watch what you say, but never mind."

General Bat smirked looking confident about catching Shadow, "Time to end this once and for all and this time, it'll be different. I promise you."

Shadow smirked, "We'll see." He charged at General Bat hoping this would be his last battle with him.

The fight was just starting between them.

Somehow Shadow thought this battle would be a little harder than the rest.

Shadow almost ran towards General Bat, but he had raised the gun up at him and tried to shoot him with it.

Shadow changed his strategy and dodged the blast.

General Bat kept shooting and shooting at him. That made Shadow flee towards the upper level of the cliff.

Rouge didn't follow them, all she did was hope that he'd be all right.

Once Shadow got to the top, he reached a dead end. He turned seeing General Bat with the loaded weapon in his hands ready to finish him.

General Bat fired the gun at him without hesitation and the blast met Shadow. The blast was so powerful its force knocked Shadow from the cliff and into the water.

Rouge gasped then screamed, "Shadow!"

She ran to the end of the water route and found Shadow in the water limping.

Once he saw her he faintly fell into the water.

Rouge didn't go into the water, "Shadow, are you okay?"

Shadow didn't say anything he only looked at Rouge weakly giving her a weak smile, letting her know he was going to make it.

Rouge smiled back, but she knew that her father shot him with the gun.

Their moment was interrupted when General Bat came with men behind him to take him away.

Rouge immediately disagreed with the action. She quickly rushed to Shadow and held him close to her.

General Bat was not surprised with her actions, "Rouge, move."

Rouge gave him a dirty look, "No, I will not obey."

"I said move or I'll..."

Rouge was going to be deeply offended if her father was going to say something bad to her or do something to her.

Shadow tried to get up, Rouge let him go.

Shadow fell to the water trying to get up, but crawled to General Bat.

Rouge didn't understand his decisions. "Shadow..."

The red porcupine was also amazed, he understood his choice.

"Shadow, why?" Rouge asked confused.

Shadow wanted to tell her, but he was too weak to speak.

The red porcupine translated for her, "301 says he doesn't want to cause anymore trouble all he wants is this chase to be over with."

"What? Shadow, you're making no trouble. Please don't go with him."

Shadow allowed General Bat to cuff him.

"You can't go, Shadow." Rouge was so sad at the moment. Her eyes watered soon tears ran down her cheeks.

Shadow wanted to walk over to her, but he was way too weak. Appex lifted him up and walked him over to her.

As Shadow confronted Rouge he wiped her tears away.

"...Will I see you again?" She said with her eyes still filled with water.

General Bat tried to make the situation less painful for Rouge, "Of course he will, I'll allow you to visit him at the facility sometime."

Rouge hugged Shadow tightly, "I love you."

Afterwards the GUN army took Shadow away leaving Rouge in sorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

NEVER LEAVE

It was the next day at Rouge's house and Rouge wasn't getting any better with Shadow gone. She was laying on the sofa bored and sad.

Her doorbell rang releasing her boredom. She answered it and saw Appex at the door. "It's you."

"Commander Appex, I came over to check on you."

"...I'm okay...would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything, I thought you might wanna visit 301."

Rouge's eyes widened, "Really?"

Appex nodded slightly with a faint smile.

Once Rouge and Appex got at the facility it seemed that it took an hour when they were reaching Shadow's cell. Rouge never knew the facility was this big the last time she came here when she was little. Somehow it improved over the past years.

When they finally reached the cell Shadow looked terrible, he looked worse than yesterday. He was once again nude and he was lying on the floor not moving. He had on a new shock collar that had the words 'Experiment 301' written on it. He seemed dead, but he was still breathing. He looked up at Rouge and smiled glad to see her in his presence.

Rouge put her hands on the invisible glass on the cell door. "Shadow, what did they do to you?"

Shadow just laid there wishing he could respond.

"He is too weak to talk nor move. He's so weak he can barely do anything." Appex said.

Rouge looked over to him shocked, "What! What did my father do to him?"

"I'm afraid he ordered to get rid of Shadow's powerful blood...every last drop."

"What? Then how is he still alive?" She looked back at the weakened Shadow.

"Simple he was created as the ultimate weapon, he will not die if something as powerful as a tank shot blasts at him, but looking at it now if even a simple bullet harm him, there's a strong possibility that he will meet his fate."

"No..."

"Don't worry it will never happen, he'll remain here for the rest of his life."

She turned to Appex, "What are you going to do with him now?"

"I really don't know, it's up to your father."

Shadow slowly put his hand on the glass were Rouge's hand was set.

Rouge's throat was starting to hurt, her eyes were watering. She almost cried, but never did.

She slowly removed her hand form the glass and began to leave the facility.

Appex even wondered what General Bat wanted to do with Shadow.

Later that evening General Bat approached Appex with a shotgun in his hand. He threw it towards him.

Appex caught it and wondered why he gave him the gun.

"Since there is no more use of 301, I want you to get rid of him."

"What? But sir there is no reason to get rid of him."

"What do you want me to do? Leave him to rot here forever? He's a failed experiment."

"...What about Rouge?"

"She'll understand. We can't just let that poor thing suffer in that cell...I can't bare to live with myself. Ever since the accident and all 301 deserves to be set free. Don't do it for me, do it for him." General Bat walked away leaving Appex to do his duty.

Later Appex took an old truck and set Shadow in it. He took him into the woods, so he could kill Shadow without distractions.

Once they got to the right spot Appex set Shadow underneath a tree with not many leaves on it. When Appex pointed the shotgun at Shadow, Shadow knew his life was going to come to an end.

Appex was hesitating heavily, he has never killed anyone before and this would be his first. He had his finger on the trigger ready to fire, until he saw the most unusual thing. He saw him crying. Appex lowered his gun confused. 'Impossible, how can he cry? He's not suppose to have feelings. He's an experiment created without feelings.' "Why are you crying?"

Shadow opened his mouth trying to speak. His voice was so hoarse Appex couldn't hear the words that he was saying. Appex walked towards Shadow and kneeled down at him. "What is it? What are you trying to say?"

"...I...ha...ve...a...hea...rt..."

It was so unclear to him, but he thought he could make it out, "I have a heart? Is that what you said?"

Shadow nodded slightly with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"You're crying because you know you have a heart when we created you and you finally unlocked your secret when you met Rouge. That's what happened didn't it?"

Shadow once again nodded slowly.

Appex looked at his gun then walked across from Shadow. He once again pointed the gun at Shadow, he closed his eyes then he fired two rounds.

At the facility General Bat heard the fires, "Well that's a bunch of research down the drain. Oh well at least he's now free from his misery."

Back in the woods Appex dropped the unloaded gun and walked to Shadow. He took off his collar and put it in his belt. He helped Shadow off the ground.

Shadow maintained his balance by gripping onto the tree he was underneath.

"You do have feelings like no other. Everyone at the facility was wrong about you. You love Rouge and she loves you. Go to her."

Shadow was amazed that Appex was letting him go. He slowly walked down the hill. He took a couple of steps then he turned back at Appex and then once again walked on.

Appex had his arms crossed watching him walk down the hill as weak as he was until he couldn't see him anymore. 'Don't give up.'

Later that next day Rouge was in her flowerbed picking flowers to take inside and to put into a vase. She found some beautiful roses and thought that they'd be perfect. "They're beautiful." She was going to pick them, until she saw someone approach from the corner of her house. She gasped as she saw the familiar face. "...Sh-Shadow!"

The black hedgehog looked into her eyes menacingly, but he never wanted her to be afraid. He slowly walked to her. Once he was close to her, he fainted. He almost fell to the ground, but Rouge caught him. "Shadow!"

Later she kept him company and allowed him to rest in her bed. She put her hand on his head, he didn't feel sick to her, but he wasn't doing well that's for sure. 'How did he escape the military so easy? Did he just walk out or did he get his powers back somehow and killed them all?' So many questions yet so many possible solutions. She then heard her doorbell ring. She hoped it wasn't the military. They would want to take back Shadow and he'd have to leave her again.

She came downstairs and opened the door. As she thought a military officer showed at the door.

The officer was Appex he seemed as though he wanted to take Shadow, but in his eyes a different perspective. "Do not be alarmed. Do you have 301?"

"What if I do?"

"Don't worry I'm on your side. I'm the one who let 301 go."

"What? Why?"

"I had no idea he had feelings, but he truly does. When I tried to kill him, I saw him crying and...I just couldn't. I couldn't kill that poor creature."

"You were going to kill him?" Rouge said angry.

"I was, but General Bat ordered it. I didn't kill him as you can see. Even General Bat doesn't know that I released him."

"If you're on our side what are you doing here?"

"May I come in and explain?"

Rouge had to think for a moment. She then considered him to come in. She nodded to him.

Appex and Rouge were in her bedroom where Shadow was.

Appex was explaining why he was there in the first place, "I have realized that Shadow is becoming weaker and weaker each day, so I bought something for him." He reached into his belt pocket and took out a small vile that looked like it contained blood. The blood was glowing from the vile.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Appex...is that Shadow's blood?"

"Yes, but not all. This is some of the blood that the general took out of him. I could not sneak all of his blood out of the experimenting room because I have conducted some research on the experiment."

"What kind of research?"

"Well the files said with all of 301's blood. He will regain all of his uncontrolled powers. He would be unstoppable, so I only gathered up little of his blood. He won't be as strong as he was, but enough so he can walk and talk if you know if I mean."

Rouge nodded, She took the vile and found a needle lying around in her bathroom. She filled the needle up with the blood. She walked to Shadow who was still asleep in her bed. She kneeled down towards him and whispered in his ear, "Shadow, Shadow wake up."

All Shadow had done was move around a little then fell back to sleep.

Rouge began to shake him a bit, that finally woke him up.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and eyed Rouge with something sharp in her hand.

She lured the needle at his arm, "Don't worry, Shadow. This will help you." She carefully injected the blood into his arm.

Once she was finished she set the empty needle on her table beside her bed. 'I hope this works.'

Shadow slowly sat up from the bed and looked at Rouge, "...I'm okay." He said with a smile.

"You can talk! You are okay!" Rouge was so happy that he was okay. She hugged him enough to choke him.

Shadow pulled her away and kissed her instead. When they broke apart Shadow noticed Appex in the room just staring at them. Shadow got from the bed and confronted Appex. "Thank you." He said in a serious tone.

"You're very welcome."

"What are you gonna do about General Bat?"

"Don't worry he'll never know this happened as long as you stay clear from the police force and shit."

"You heard that Shadow? Try to stay out of trouble." Rouge repeated.

Shadow nodded, "I'll try."

"I'll leave. General Bat will get suspicious if I stay any longer."

Shadow and Rouge understood his reasons.

After when he left Shadow and Rouge gazed at the sunset in her front yard.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with my father for the time being." Rouge said hugging Shadow.

"What do you mean time being?"

"It's obvious that you'll break your promise. You're gonna get in trouble with the military sooner or later."

"Yeah, that's me."

They chuckled for a few seconds then they stopped.

"Looks like more adventures for us just up ahead...and we'll be ready." Rouge was indeed ready.

Shadow nodded, "That is so, but I still haven't uncovered the reason they captured me in the first place."

"Don't worry you'll find out one of these days."


End file.
